There Is
by cassgrl087
Summary: This is the best Rily fic I've written so far. Songfic to Box Car Racer's There Is. I worked really hard on it so I hope you lke it! :D


**_"Now there's a love song. It just grabs your heart and squeezes it."  _**

**After seeing that episode, I was like, why not? It's a perfect song for a songfic. This is my first into the future fic, but definitely not my first Rily fic. I worked so incredibly hard on this and I'm really proud of it. So I hope you like it! Please review!  **

_***  
**_

_*_

_This vacation's useless___

_These white pills aren't kind_

_I've given a lot of thought on this 13-hour drive_

          Ray stared out the window of Robbie's new car. New _used_ car, that is. All their things were packed in the backseat and in the trunk. They were headed to Clear Valley University, about 800 miles away from their hometown. They wanted a change – something different. And after they ended RFR by revealing themselves, there wasn't much to do in Roscoe anymore. 

          "Bro, cheer up." Robbie said. He still had his signature 'fro and cheerful attitude. Ray looked over at his best friend glumly. He sighed. 

          "I just…can't." Ray told him. He wanted the change, too, but he left behind everything he knew. Ray usually wasn't one to hold onto the past, but the future was definitely looking good for him now that he finally told Lily how he felt. He had waited until the summer before their junior year. He remembered the night perfectly. Then again, it was only two years ago. 

_I miss the grinding concrete where we sat past eight or nine_

_And slowly finished laughing in the glow of the headlights _

          They were sitting in the parking lot of Mickey's Warehouse. It was the end of the street fair Roscoe had been having and they decided to get away. Lily was showing off her new car - a piece of junk, but their first glimpse at freedom. It was getting late, but it didn't matter. It was a perfect moment in time. Lily and Ray were both lying on the hood of her car, watching the fireworks. Suddenly Ray sat up. 

          "Lily…I have something I want to tell you." Lily sat up as well. 

          "What is it, Ray?" She asked, turning to look at him. He couldn't help but think how perfect she looked. A firework boomed overhead. 

          "I," he sighed, "I think that I'm…in love with you." He said, looking away. Lily took in a breath, mostly in shock, and touched his arm. He looked back at her. She smiled slowly as they moved closer together; Ray finally catching her lips in a kiss.

_I've given a lot of thought to the nights we used to have  
The days have come and gone  
Our lives went by so fast_

          That was two years ago. Ever since then Ray felt as if his life were perfect. He knew Lily felt the same way. For once, Ray was happy. His mind wandered as he remembered the many nights that he spent with Lily. Sometimes they went to his house; sometimes they were at Lily's. Most of the time they were at Mickey's, but it didn't matter where they were. All that mattered was that they were together. Everything seemed so blurry now – now that he was gone.  

  
_I faintly remember breathing on your bedroom floor  
Where I laid and told you but you swear you loved me more_

          He was struck with the memory of last night. It was filled with so many new feelings and yet so many tears. It was whirlwind of emotions for both him and Lily. It was incredibly hot in Roscoe, the humid, August type of heat. They were lying in the middle Lily's empty bedroom; all her things were shipped to college. It was quiet and loud at the same time. Silence filled their ears. The pressure of knowing that this was the last time they'd see each other until break filled the room. A tear rolled down Lily's cheek. Ray rolled over on the wooden floor and wiped it away. He propped his head up with his arm as he stared down at her. She was clad in only a tank top and shorts, her hair was damp with sweat and her face was wet with tears. He told her he loved her; that he'd always love her. She stared up into his eyes and smiled scornfully, saying that he couldn't promise that. He leaned down and kissed her. He felt a tear drop on his face and realized that it wasn't Lily that was crying anymore – he was.  

  
_Do you care if I don't know what to say?  
Will you sleep tonight  
Will you think of me?_

          He couldn't find the words to say goodbye. He didn't want to give her up for this long. All of a sudden Ray wished he could just drop out of college and just stay with Lily forever. He knew he couldn't. He had to tell her 'goodbye' sometime. He had to face the facts. He stayed in her room almost all night and watched her while she slept. He didn't want this to be the last time they had together. 

  
_Will I shake this off pretend its all okay?  
That there's someone out there who feels just like me...  
There is._

          The drive passed by quickly. Robbie kept trying to get Ray's spirits up but it didn't help. At college, they met some new friends, had classes, went to parties, everything was normal. But to Ray, everything was abnormal. Nothing felt right unless Lily was there. He was heartsick and he knew it. Sometimes he'd just lie in bed and think about her, never sleeping. And sometimes, he would forget about her. He'd get wrapped up in a game of soccer or studying for a test. But once he'd see a guitar, or a girl with long blond hair or _anything_, he'd miss her. 

  
_Those notes you wrote me  
I've kept them all  
I've given a lot of thought of how to write you back this fall  
with every single letter, in every single word  
there will be a hidden message about a boy that loves a girl_

          Sure, they talked on the phone until their cell phone minutes ran out and they emailed constantly. But the part Ray liked best, though, were the poems she'd send him. Some were incomplete and some weren't perfect – but that's what he loved. He loved knowing that with every line they were thinking about each other and that she hadn't forgotten about him. When he got really lonesome, he'd pull out the shoebox from in his closet and read all her letters and poems, trying to articulate his feelings into a form of expression like that. 

  
_Do you care if I don't know what to say?  
Will you sleep tonight  
Will you think of me?_

          Finally, Christmas break came. Ray found himself in Robbie's car again, except that instead of luggage, bags of dirty laundry filled the car. They had rolled down the windows, despite the cold weather, and they let the music blare. Ray had a grin plastered to his face. In less then 800 miles, he'd be home. To his hometown, to his house, to his girlfriend. He couldn't wait. 

  
_Will I shake this off pretend its all okay?  
That there's someone out there who feels just like me...  
There is._

          It was indescribable, the way he felt when he saw Lily after almost 6 months. They both smiled and tears filled her eyes. He remembered seeing her body run towards him, arms outstretched and blond hair flowing behind her. He reached out his arms and wrapped them around her thin frame. She rested her head on his shoulder while he spun her around a few times. She stepped back, giggling. 

          "Ray – I've missed you so much," she said, turning somber. He grinned back at her. 

          "You have no idea." He told her. She took his face in her hands as they kissed. They cold hear various lovesick sighs from their families, but they didn't care. 

          "I love you." Ray whispered when they pulled apart. She bit her lip, smiling. 

          "I love you, too." 

  
_Do you care if I don't know what to say?  
Will you sleep tonight?  
Will you think of me?_

          The time came again for them to say goodbye. Ray couldn't bare it. Each time became more painful. Robbie told him that that's what love is all about, pain. Then again, he had just broken up with a girl he met a Clear View. They were inside Ray's house, next to the fireplace, and sitting together on the couch. 

          "Ray, man, we have to go." Robbie said, walking into the room and then out the door. Ray tightened his arm around Lily and nodded. 

          "I know." He said quietly. "I know." Lily stared up at him, misty-eyed. 

          "Spring Break." She said. "It's not that far away." Her voice quavered. She was going to an art institute a few hours from Roscoe. 

          "It'll seem like forever and you know it." Ray told her, trying to smile. 

          "Yeah," she nodded, letting a tear slip from her eye. She quickly wiped it away. "But we've made it this far. What are another few months?" Ray kissed her on the cheek. She smiled, turning her face to his. 

          "Exactly. What are another few months?" He agreed, their foreheads touching. 

  
_Will I shake this off pretend its all okay?  
That there's someone out there who feels just like me..._

          They met up for spring break, of course. And then it was another few months and another few months. They didn't let the distance get the best of them; they swore they would prove everyone wrong by making their relationship work. And they did. Their college years were soon over and they met up for Lily's graduation party in Roscoe. They were 22, the prime of their life. You would have thought that they would have second thoughts about each other or want to go out and live it up and be single. But even after almost 6 years they were still as attached as ever. That's when Ray knew he could spend the rest of his life with this girl. 

  
_Do you care if I don't know what to say?  
Will you sleep tonight  
Will you think of me?_

          "Ray! Lily! I can't believe how long it's been!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Actually, this voice wasn't all that familiar to the couple anymore. 

          "Travis!" Lily squealed, hugging him. "Where have you been?" She stepped back to look at him. His physical characteristics looked the same, for the most part, but he looked more learned, more erudite. 

          "Strong- long time no see." Ray greeted him as they shook hands. 

          "Where have I been?" He said, smiling. "Tokyo. Before there, England. Then Germany…" Ray sort of tuned him out. Like there was anything new about that. But Ray had an excuse this time. He had a little velvet-lined box in his pocket with a perfect little ring inside. If everything happened as planned, Lily would be wearing it on her ring finger by the end of the night. _If_ everything happened as planned. Needless to say, Ray was as nervous as hell. He wanted the moment to be perfect, something she'd always remember. He knew he didn't have to be nervous because after 6 years, she knew it was going to happen sometime, but Ray was never really good with words. He cleared his throat nervously. 

          "Ray? Something wrong?" Travis asked him. 

          "Uh, no, of course not." He said, shrugging. He checked his watch. He had to get Lily up to the balcony of her house in time for the fireworks to start. He reviewed the plan in his head over and over again. 

          "Ray, are you sure that you're okay?" Lily's eyes glanced over him with concern. He smiled at her and took her hand. 

          "Follow me." He told her, knowing that now, he couldn't look back.  

  
_Will I shake this off pretend its all okay?  
That there's someone out there who feels just like me..._

          She followed him up to the balcony. It was dark outside but they could look down at the party that was still going on. 

          "Lily," He began, breathing deep. "This is July 14. We stared going out 6 years ago today." Lily grinned, anticipating the moment. 

          "Yes," she said, sighing happily, "I remember." Lily stared up at the fireworks going off. She looked back at him. He took her hand. "We've lasted 6 years already. We've gone through everything together, Lily, and to be with you I'd do it all over again." He smiled at her and watched tears form in her eyes. His heart was beating faster and he began to sweat. He knelt down on the ground and reached into his pocket. Lily's breath caught in her throat. This was the moment she was waiting for. 

          "That's why I'm asking you, Lily Randall, to marry me." He finished as he opened the box, revealing the ring. Lily smiled as wide as possible and stared at the lovely ring. But it wasn't about the ring. It was about them, now going to be together for as long as they both shall live. 

          "Of course, Ray," she managed to say as he stood. "I love you." She wrapped her arms around him as he picked her up, smiling in glee. 

          "I love you, too." He told her as another firework boomed over their heads. 

  
_There is._


End file.
